Wątek:Kpt.Corvus/@comment-25610585-20151213131945
Ostatnio niektórzy z użytkowników zaczęli wprowadzać na fanon Polskość. No i dobrze. Lecz przez niektórych uważane jest to za nadmierne. Ja jednak nie widzę tego wciskania na siłę.. Co więcej widzę świetne dzieła, chociażby same Krwawe Orły. W których to fenomenalnie została użyta Polska Husaria, jak również i bohaterowie naszego państwa, no i oczywiście sama Polska. Lecz, gdy leżałem na swym łóżku, czytająć książkę, napadła mnie myśl, po czym przytoczyło sie, w mej zakutej pale, kilka wydarzeń i rzeczy w naszej historii i powiązały się one z pewnym najbardziej pasującym do tych wydarzeń zakonem. Zakonem, a jakby inaczej, Krwawych Kurków. - Co? Dlaczego sądzisz, że Kruki to Polacy?! - Wszyscy krzyknęłi z ogromnym zdziwieniem. No właśnie dlatego, że: 1. Barwy zakonne. biały(kościany), czarny i czerwony, a raczej dwa kolory, biały i czerwony, które są znacznie częściej używane niż sam czarny, którego to jest tyle co innych kolorów używanych do oznaczania odznaczeń. Po prostu te dwa kolory dominują i to znacząco nad czarnym. Dosłownie, zakon jest biało-czerwony. I kompania to najlepiej prezentuje, gdzie wojownicy wyglądają pomalowani tak jakby ubrali się w naszą flagę. Reszta zakonu nie jest wyjątkiem. Również i u nich dominującymi kolorami są biały i czerwony. Oczywiście w innych proporcjach, lecz wciąż są to te dwa kolory. 2. Polak to złodziej. Tak, jak najbardziej. Taką mamy opinię na arenie międzynarodowej. Kruki również są uważane za kradziejów przez inne zakony. W końcu posiadają w zbrojowniach ogromne ilości artefaktów i to potężnych, wliczając w to nawet pancerze custodes. No, a jak tak młody zakon mógł wejść w posiadanie takich potęg? Oczywiście ukradł je posiadaczom. Ale jak mogli oni to zrobić? Polak potrafi. 3. Polacy potrafią, jako jedni z nielicznych, wykonywać powierzone im cele pomimo tego, że ponoszą porażkę. Jednak, co więcej, w naszej historii są piękne bitwy które wygraliśmy. Przykłady? Proszę. Zwycięstwo obrony 400 Husarzy pod Hodowem ze 100(!!!) razy liczniejszym wrogiem. Bitwa pod Kircholmem, w której to armia licząca prawie 3 000 Husarzy (i 1000 piechoty) wygrywa z prawie 4 razy liczniejszym wrogiem, liczącym 11 000 żołnierzy. Lub dobrze znane zdobycie Monte Cassino przez Polaków. Krucze odpowiedniki? I kampania w sektorze Aurelia. Nieliczna garstka, niczym ci pod Hodowem, broni sektora, który chociaż wychodzi z tego zwycięsko to ponosi znaczące straty. Tartarus, gdzie III Kompania pod dowództwem Angelosa pokonuje Orków, Eldarów i Chaos, a jeszcze w tym czasie osłania opuszczanie planety poprzez cywilów. Wprawdzie przegrali całą kampanię, ale cel główny wykonali i jeszcze dali radę się sami zabrać. Natomiast trzecim odpowiednikiem jest... Szturm na dawną twierdzę zakonu podczas II kampanii w sektorze Aurelia, gdzie to III kompania i Aramus wraz z garstką zdobywają klasztor i, co oczywiste, pokonują wroga. 4. Ale Polacy liczą wroga po tym jak go pokonają, Kruki natomiast czekają, zbierają informacje i dopiero atakują. No niebardzo. NIKT przy zdrowych zmysłach nie pośle swych ludzi przeciw wrogowi bez rozpoznania. Husaria natomiast, mogła stawać przy tak małej liczbie bo była formacją elitarną, w dodatku dobrze wyposażoną i wyszkoloną. Dzięki czemu mogła ona skutecznie szarżować i pokonać liczniejszą słabiej wyszkoloną i uzbrojoną armię. Po za tym to dowódcy podejmowali decyzję o ataku lub nie. Jak widać, znali oni dobrze możliwości swych ludzi. Kruki natomiast nie siedzą w bazie i czekają na rozwój sytuacji zbierając informacje. Prowadzą działania wojenne i zbierają podczas tego procesu. A jako, że są Adeptus Astartes, to są i lepiej wyposażeni, i uzbrojeni. Są również w stanie pokonać liczniejszą słabiej wyszkolną i wyposażoną armię wroga bez większego problemu. A gdy użyją zebranych informacji to zaplanują atak tak dobrze jak idzie szarża Husarii, robiąc z wroga miazgę i rozpędzając go na wszystkie strony. 5. Po za tym, każdy zakon, bez wsparcia, już dawno by poddał sektor po trzech kampaniach(rozbiorach) przeprowadzonych na nim w dość niedługim czasie. Lecz NIE! Kruki się nie poddały, pomimo wiadomości o tym, że ich zakonem dowodzi zdrajca. Co więcej Kruki podczas tych kampanii dawały potężny opór najeźdźcom niczym, tak właśnie Polacy! Co więcej Angelos, wraz z resztą lojalistycznych Kruków, pokonuje Kyrasa, a potem, niczym Piłsudski Polskę, zaprowadza spokój i odbudowuje zakon. Argumenty argumentami... Wiem, że są do kitu, a tyle w nich historii to w Waldusiu Komisarza. Ale... co wy o tym myślicie? Może jednak mamy swój zakon w uniwersum? :D A nie tylko Brata-Rodaka-Szobczaka czy Wysokiego Inkwizytora-Rodaka Bronisława Czevaka.